


Guerreros fereldanos

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de todo lo que habían perdido, Trevelyan conservaba lo más importante: su nueva familia. [Post-Trespasser]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerreros fereldanos

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS DE TRESPASSER. ¡MUCHOS SPOILERS!
> 
> Situado post-Trespasser, así que hay spoilers de lo que sucede y del romance con Cullen. Fue un ataque de inspiración tonta por un pequeño detallito ♥ Es una tontada de fic como una casa, pero espero que os guste :)

Pasaron semanas hasta su llegada a Ferelden. Los últimos días de otoño acechaban y el viento frío fereldano arrancaba con fuerza las hojas secas de los árboles, que se amontonaban en los caminos y crujían bajo el paso lento pero constante de sus caballos. Apenas un metro por detrás, su nuevo fiel compañero les seguía con la boca abierta y paso alegre, dando leves brincos. Mantenía el ritmo de los caballos, aunque cada cierto tiempo era inevitable que se despistara ante la irrupción de una abeja, mariposa o cualquier otro insecto en su campo de vista y se abalanzara hacia su persecución.

Cuando llegaban esos momentos, Cullen refunfuñaba, se bajaba del caballo e intentaba repetir de nuevo las lecciones que le había enseñado, a lo que el esbelto mabari respondía con un ladrido enérgico. Trevelyan reía, porque probablemente el pobre animal ni siquiera era consciente de que Cullen le estaba regañando.

-

Alcanzaron la ciudad de Linde Sur a mediados de frondaseca. La cercanía de las festividades invernales se notaba en el ambiente conforme se acercaban a los pequeños pueblos: los mercados bullían con especias, carnes, objetos de toda clase y condición e incluso alguna que otra troupe de artistas callejeros amenizaban las tardes en las plazas. Linde Sur no era una excepción, y cuando entraron en la pequeña ciudad les sorprendió el olor dulce en el aire y la música de fondo.

La casa de Mia estaba cerca de las afueras, donde el ruido se percibía como un eco lejano. Cuando les escucharon llegar, Mia, Branson y Rosalie salieron por la puerta dispuestos a atacar con abrazos y besos a su querido hermano.

Lo que no esperaban era un encantador mabari sentado frente a su puerta, que finalmente robó todas las atenciones de los hermanos Rutherford mientras Cullen sólo podía fingir indignación con una sonrisa en los labios.

-

Rosalie y Branson, con el apoyo del hijo pequeño de éste, decidieron otorgarle al noble mabari rescatado de Orlais el nombre de uno de los héroes fereldanos más conocidos, Dane: mitad hombre lobo y líder de su propia manada. Tanto Trevelyan como Cullen estuvieron de acuerdo en que habían tenido suficiente en lo que a lobos concernía, pero la mirada empapada de lágrimas del hijo de Branson no les permitió ni siquiera rechistar.

Y así Dane se convirtió en el primer miembro oficial de la familia Trevelyan-Rutherford.

-

Cada mañana, Cullen se levantaba ceremoniosamente a primera hora del día. Le daba un beso de buenos días, mientras ella se retorcía aún entre las sábanas y las pesadas mantas de piel que Mia había insistido que usasen. Sólo cuando ella y Cullen estaban abrazados encima de la cama, compartiendo besos y caricias, Dane decidía hacer acto de presencia. De un salto las cuatro patas caían sobre la cama y comenzaba a lamer sus caras con entusiasmo. Entonces era el momento de Cullen para empezar a bramar órdenes y salir al jardín.

Comenzaba el entrenamiento real, o eso decía.

Ella les observaba a veces desde la ventana de la habitación que Mia les había prestado. Dane siempre comenzaba las clases con más ganas de jugar que de seguir instrucciones, pero poco a poco Cullen supo imponer su aura de comandante sobre el mabari y éste respondía con más o menos éxito a las órdenes de Cullen.

Una hora más tarde, normalmente, Trevelyan escuchaba el sonido reconfortante de la risa que Cullen dejaba escapar mientras jugaba con el mabari, los dos tirados en el suelo y cubiertos de tierra húmeda.

-

Una noche, después de varias semanas apostados en casa de Mia ante la insistencia de ella (y sin mucha resistencia por parte de ellos), Trevelyan decidió preguntar.

—Cullen, ¿por qué insistes tanto en entrenar a Dane? —comentó, a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama para cambiarse.

A ella le había parecido una pregunta inocente, nada más. Podía entender que quisiera un perro bien educado, pero Cullen se había tomado como un asunto bastante personal los entrenamientos con el joven mabari cada mañana. Había insistido en infundir un poco de obediencia y habilidades en el animal desde que partieron, y Trevelyan lo encontraba entre enternecedor y curioso.

La expresión que adoptó el rostro de Cullen cuando escuchó sus palabras la advirtió de que había algo más. Agachado junto a Dane, Cullen se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras rascaba las orejas del mabari, cuyos ojos brillaban de alegría por las atenciones recibidas.

Carraspeó, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo. Un leve rubor asomaba en sus mejillas; una mirada llena de ternura se clavaba en ella.

—Sé que tienes tu magia y puedes defenderte sin problemas, pero… —Cullen ahogó un suspiro, volviendo sus ojos hacia ella por completo, que se detuvieron unos segundos en el vacío de su brazo izquierdo—. Pero pensé que… que quizás no te vendría mal tener un guardián que te ayude.

Dane ladró a modo de respuesta, como confirmando muy resuelto las palabras de su amigo.

Trevelyan les observó con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Habían perdido tantas cosas en el camino: la Inquisición ya no existía, llevándose con ella a todas las personas que había llamado amigos, ahora cada uno ocupando su lugar en el mundo. Y aún así, Trevelyan supo que lo más importante que había atesorado nunca en su vida lo tenía enfrente. Acurrucados junto al brasero, Cullen y Dane le devolvían la mirada cargada de cariño.

Se levantó de la cama, apoyando la mano sobre el colchón hundido. Caminó hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a Cullen, hundiendo el rostro en el su cuello. Olía a tierra, a mabari, al guiso que Mia y él habían preparado horas antes en la cocina. Olía a hogar.

—Nunca me sentiría mejor que con dos guerreros fereldanos junto a mí —susurró junto a su oído, y Cullen esbozó una sonrisa. Una de aquellas que le habían robado el corazón años atrás.

Ni un segundo más tarde, Dane se alzó sobre sus cuatro patas para lanzarse contra ellos, de tal forma que perdieron el equilibrio. Tumbados en el suelo, tanto Cullen como Trevelyan recibieron una cantidad generosa de lametones por parte del cariñoso mabari. Pero no hubo protestas, ni órdenes; sólo carcajadas de las que dejaban dolor en las costillas.

Porque eran familia.


End file.
